Eres mío y solo mío, por muy egoísta que suene
by DixieClemets
Summary: "Sonic es mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. Es mío. Solo mío." Era una frase que siempre utilizaba en perretas delante de Rossy a petición de Sonic. La verdad, esa frase le hacía siempre mucho daño; no era verdad. No quería que Sonic lo abandonase por alguien y luego se quedara solo otra vez. La verdad… ese siempre fue su mayor miedo. (Sontails [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

Historia Sontails salvaje se aproxima. ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sonic!-Llamó el pequeño zorrito desde su cama. Miró a su reloj, eran las doce y media de la noche. Entonces, ¿por qué su hermano mayor no estaba durmiendo en su cama? Se levantó posando sus pies descalzos en el suelo. No veía mucho en la oscuridad, pero, necesitaba a su hermano. Acababa de tener una pesadilla bastante impactante. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado. Aquel zorrito de 6 años, todavía sufría temores, de todos modos, todavía era un niño… Entre sus temores, el más popular: los rayos. Aunque en aquel entonces, como todo niño temía a la oscuridad. Sintió una voz conocida, la voz de una mujer. -¿Eh? ¡Vino la tita Sally!-Sonrió. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras feliz. Y cuando fue a llegar al salón se detuvo en seco.

-Ahhh… Sí… justo ahí… lame ahí… ¡Ah!

-…-Tails se quedó callado. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sally? Asomó un poco la cabeza, pero solo pudo ver a la princesa acostada en el sofá. Esta aruñaba uno de los cojines gimiendo. Tails retrocedió y subió lentamente las escaleras paro no hacer ningún ruido. Caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto y una vez allí, abrió la puerta pasando por ella. Cerró con lentitud, pero, al soltar el pomo, este hizo un ruido. Tails corrió a su cama y se hizo el dormido. Lo que acababa de ver… ¿Era real? Se tapó hasta la cabeza quedándose debajo de la manta. Pero, oyó como abrían la puerta y entraban. Ese alguien que entró era Sonic, quien se quedó mirando al bulto que se hacía pasar por zorro durmiente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que no pudo fijarse si el zorro estaba dormido o no, así que, se creyó aquel engaño barato que cualquier niño haría. Tails temblaba de nervios. Tails comprendía perfectamente lo que vio. Sonic le había dado una charla sobre ello. De seguro, le había chafado la noche cuando hizo ruido con el pomo. El mayor se acostó en la cama y se durmió… o eso creía el menor. El pequeño zorro de dos colas se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y salió cerrando la entrada detrás de sí. Otra vez el pomo sonó. Tails lo miró con rabia. Bajó las escaleras y miró en el salón. Sally no estaba allí. Tails era realmente consiente de la relación entre Sonic y Sally, y aunque no había terminado de acostumbrarse, de muy mala gana lo aceptaba. Siempre tuvo un pensamiento muy egoísta, y era: "Sonic es mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. Es mío. Solo mío." Era una frase que siempre utilizaba en perretas delante de Rossy a petición de Sonic para que la susodicha dejara en paz al erizo. La verdad, esa frase le hacía siempre mucho daño; no era verdad. Se fue a sentar en el sillón, pero, recordando lo que había pasado en él, prefirió sentarse en el suelo, para ser específicos, en una esquina. Así estaba cómodo. –Sonic… es mi hermano mayor… mi mejor amigo… pero… no es solo mío…- Dijo enrollando sus colas alrededor suyo. Él no tenía familia, más que la adoptiva: Sonic. Cosa que lo volvió egoísta. Al no tener a nadie, quería que su hermano estuviese pendiente de él cada segundo. Solo era un niño, se comprende que quería el cariño de su familia. Encima, lo que acababa de ver no ayudaba. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus pequeñas y suaves mejillas mientras que se le enrojecían los ojos. Estuvo así horas… No quería que Sonic lo abandonase por alguien y luego se quedara solo otra vez. La verdad… superando a la oscuridad y a los rayos, ese era su mayor miedo. Siempre lo fue. El pequeño zorrito cerró los ojos con miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, el erizo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… Le pareció ver a Tails mirando. Se sentó en la cama y buscó con su mirada al pequeño zorro de color semi-anaranjado. No estaba en el cuarto. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Recordó un par de frases que le había dicho Sally: "Tranquilo, no nos oirá." "Yo ya tuve la primera vez, tranquilo… te guiaré." "Empieza lamiendo ahí" Abrió la puerta. Minutos antes, cuando le pareció ver a Tails mirando, paró en seco. Entonces fue cuando oyó la puerta y le dijo a Sally: " _Sally…Mejor lo hacemos en otro momento._ " Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Bajó las escaleras buscando al zorrito. Entró en la cocina. Observó el reloj; había pasado 4 horas y media, las cuales se pasó pensando. Entró en el salón y buscó al zorrito. Se calentó las manos con el aliento; empezaba a hacer frío. Miró al sillón… a las sillas… nada… Notó como entraba un poco de luz por las ventanas aunque tenían las cortinas puestas. Y entre los rayos de luz, Sonic pudo divisar una sombra, un tanto pequeña. Por la falta de luz, parecía una bola de pelusa enorme. Sonic encendió la luz y ahí lo encontró. El pequeño zorrito hecho bolita. Se acercó a él y lo encontró dormido aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió tanta pena por el zorrito. Lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó. Subió las escaleras de la casa y entró en el cuarto de ambos. Acostó al oji-celeste en la cama del cobalto, y luego se acostó él. El menor tenía el cuerpo frío y temblaba. Se pegó aun más a su hermanito menor. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails abrió los ojos con lentitud dándose cuenta de en donde estaba. Era la cama de Sonic. Miró el despertador; eran las doce de la mañana. Miró al mayor, este solo miraba a un punto inexistente. No quería volver a molestarlo, por lo que se mantuvo callado. De seguro, estaba enfadado con él por haberse cogido un berrinche, o por haberle chafado la noche, o por… ser un incordio en su vida.

-Tails, ¿Está despierto, coleguita?- Le preguntó Sonic. El susodicho se hizo el dormido como pudo. –Sé que estás despierto.-Dijo con un tono alegre. –Si no me respondes te voy a hacer cosquillas.-Sonrió. El menor no le creyó. –Vale, tú lo decidiste.-Dijo sentándose. -¡Arriba Zorrito! ¡Arriba!-Comenzaron las cosquillas.

-¡Ja ja! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Ja ja ja!-Rió.

-Pues, venga, arriba.-Dijo el cobalto levantándose de la cama lanzándole una almohada al menor.

-¡Malo!-

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si soy muy bueno!-Rió el oji-esmeralda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en la cocina, Sonic comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-¡Hey, peque! ¡Hoy crepés!-Anunció el mayor. El menor se alegró, le encantaban los crepés con mantequilla y sirope de chocolate. Sonic puso dos platos en la mesa. –Venga, a comer, Tails.-Sonrió. Una vez el susodicho se sentó en la silla, Sonic habló: -Oye, coleguita. Sé que anoche te despertaste.-Según dijo esto Tails se puso a temblar. –Tails, tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir… fue cosa suya, a ella se le ocurrió la idea.-Informó mirando a su plato. –Y también se que luego de eso, te cogiste un berrinche… ¿Te pusiste celoso?-Preguntó sonriendo. El menor asintió. -¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?-Se notaba que le hacía gracia el asunto.

-¡…Porque tú eres mío! ¡Eres mi hermano mayor! ¡Me perteneces!-Gritó haciendo un puchero.

-Con que… te pertenezco.-Repitió el erizo. El zorro asintió serio. –Vale, te pertenezco.-

-¡Claro qué…!-No terminó la frase. -¿Me perteneces?-Preguntó el menor extrañado.

-Claro, soy tuyo y de nadie más.-Afirmó el mayor sonriendo. El menor se alegró, le daba igual si era una broma o no, solo quería ser feliz. –Venga, peque, come, que se enfrían las crepés.-

-¡Okey!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Bueno, ¿es verdad lo que afirmó Sonic? Este fue el capítulo 1 y aunque la historia no será tremendamente larga, habrá varios capítulos. ¡Bye! *Kisu*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Respiró profundamente pensando en lo que pasaría. Odiaba ir al médico. Suspiró temblando. No era nada nuevo para el zorrito ir al médico. Si no era porque se caía y se hacía mucho daño, era porque le daban ataques de asma. Siempre por lo mismo: por correr. Era horrible ser el hermano menor del erizo más rápido del mundo y no poder ni si quiera correr 35 metros sin acabar violeta por la falta de aire. Terminó de pedirle un favor al doctor: "no le cuente a Sonic nada sobre lo que hemos hablado." Segundos después, el susodicho entró en el cuarto. Todavía se acordaba de lo que pasó esta vez: Comenzó a correr, pero, a los segundos se le comenzó a nublar la vista… No sentía las piernas y no podía ver ni decir nada. Acto seguido, se desmayó. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el médico.

-Tails, por favor, necesito que salgas un momento, he de contarle algo a Sonic sobre lo que te pasó.-Pidió el médico. El zorro asintió mirando al suelo. Abrió la puerta y volvió a la sala de espera donde lo esperaban Knux y Rossy.

-Hey, Tails…-Lo llamó el equidna. El menor de tan solo 6 años (casi 7) estaba arto de ser así. De seguro era un incordio en la vida de Sonic. –Tails, siéntate.- Pidió de nuevo el rojo. El oji-celeste solo miró al suelo asintiendo. Una vez sentado, Rossy habló soltando un: "Tails, tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada malo."

-…No es por eso.-

-… Yo sé por qué es.- Lo miró el oji-morado. –Tails, quiero que sepas, que Sonic no te considera ninguna molestia por tu estado.- El zorrito de pelaje anaranjado no sabía si creerle o no. Ya iban tres meses seguidos en los que sin parar iba al médico por problemas clínicos del menor. Encima, las pesadillas que tenía Tails aumentaban por segundos… Además de eso, en clases todos se metían con él por tener dos colas, por ser un poco afeminado, por tener problemas de salud, por ser débil, por ser un empollón… por todo lo que podían. Ya estaba en el punto en el que se encerraba en el cuarto y solo salía cuando: iba a clases, iba a correr con Sonic o para cuando tenía que ir al médico. Había veces en las que sentía que sobraba. En las que sentía que era mejor dejar de existir. Y luego de ese pensamiento, siempre llegaba Sonic a decirle que no, que no debería pensar en eso. Parecía que se iba a convertir en un autista en cualquier momento. Suspiró nuevamente esperando que el doctor le diera buenas noticias a su hermano mayor… Sabía que no iba a suceder, pero, desear no es prohibición. Oyó como abrían la puerta y alguien salía. Era Sonic, quien llamó a Knux y a Rossy un momento. Tails solo pudo escuchar algunas palabras: "… aunque es joven… es una pena… no… es diferente…". Tails enfureció.

-Si están hablando de mi, díganmelo a la cara.-Dijo en voz alta. El trió automáticamente se silenció. Sonic dijo de volver. De seguro le esperaba la típica charla en la que hay que estar sentado y Sonic en cuclillas delante de él con una sonrisa triste para no demostrarle que eso le dolía más a el que al menor. Una vez en casa, Sonic hizo lo de siempre y se puso en cuclillas.

-Tails… el doctor me contó lo que te pasó. Me… me dijo…-Se detuvo un momento cogiendo aire. -… me dijo que sufres algo que se denomina "E.M." o esclerosis múltiple. Es una enfermedad que te dificulta caminar y correr… además de otros síntomas que suelen aparecer después de los quince. No es… mala del todo… solo que…-

-Me arriesgo a que en un futuro deje de caminar para siempre… he leído sobre esa enfermedad…-

-…-Sonic solo miraba a suelo, no podía terminar de asimilar que a su hermano menor le fuera a pasar eso. –No, no te pasará eso.-

-Sí me pasará, deja de aliviar el problema… yo tendré 6 años, pero, sé cómo es la vida.-

-Tails, no pasará.-No parecía que quería convencer a Tails, sino a sí mismo. En ese preciso momento, que más tranquilo estaba era Tails, al contrario del cobalto, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque. ¿Con qué cara le dirías tú a tu hermano menor que en un par de años se podría quedar paralítico?

-Sí que pa…-No pudo terminar la frase dado a que Sonic lo abrazó temblando.

-Dije que… que no…-Parecía llorar. En ese segundo, Tails lo único que deseo fue desaparecer. No soportaba más todo eso. Abrazó a Sonic triste. No aguantaba más. Tenía ganas de llorar. Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza llorando de igual manera. Eso fue lo último que recordó el menor antes de caer dormido entre llantos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en el sillón. Se levantó adormilado y miró la casa entera. No había ni rastro del mayor, de seguro se fue a comprar o a correr. Subió a su cuarto y noto algo en lo que antes no se fijó. Las pertenencias de Sonic… ¿No estaban? Buscó por la casa y nada, solo encontró una nota.

"Me harté de tener que aguantar a un niño enfermo, paso de ti, es algo que tuve que haber hecho desde un principio. Ni te molestes en buscarme… ¿por mí? Como si te atropellan."

Tails sintió su corazón detenerse. Salió corriendo a la calle. No podía ser verdad. Justó cuando llegó a la calle, cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo no se podía mover. Le dolía todo. Oyó como se acercaban robots, los de Robotnik. Algo lo cogía.

-Vaya vaya… si es mi pequeño amigo el zorro volador. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sonic no va a ver a por ti?-Preguntó.

-…-Tails no podía ver nada, todo era borroso. -¡Ayuda! ¡Sonic!-Detuvo sus suplicas cuando oyó algo. Era la voz de erizo.

-Ya te dije, por mí como si te atropellan.- Tails pudo verle, tenía una sonrisa macabra.

-So… nic…-Lloró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡…!-Tails abrió los ojos nervioso. Estaba abrazado a Sonic en una cama. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Se puso a temblar. ¿Y si se volvía realidad?

-Tails, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el mayor. El susodicho lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Hey… ¿qué pasó?-

-…So… nic… pro… prométeme… que nunca me abandonarás…-

-Tails, nunca lo haré. ¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-Es… es que…-

-Tails, te recuerdo que te quiero, y nunca te abandonaría hermanito.- Lo tranquilizó besándolo en la frente. –Te recuerdo que soy tu hermano mayor… tuyo y solo tuyo.-

-¿Mío?-

-Sí, te pertenezco.- Sonic lo calmó despeinándolo un poco. –Nunca te abandonaré.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento por poner un cap triste, pero bueno, alguno tenía que haber, ¿no? ¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez en el colegio. La profesora lo había llamado, quería hablar con él. ¿Qué había hecho Tails ahora? De seguro, era sobre el tema del bullying. Menos mal que la profesora era ex de Sonic… así la situación sería menos incómoda

-Buenas tardes, Sonic.-Lo saludó la profesora. –Pensé que estarías ocupado.-

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Otra vez se ríen de él?-

-no, es… sobre un trabajo que él escribió. El trabajo se llamaba: "Mi súper héroe." Casi todos de la clase pusieron tu nombre, salvo Tails, que en vez de poner: Sonic el erizo, puso: Mi hermano mayor.-Comentó. –Sonic, tú no trabajas, y no pides pagos por ayudar a la gente, por lo que mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo puedes mantener a Tails?-Preguntó ella dejando a Sonic con un hilo de voz. –Gracias a lo que escribió Tails… Sé que no robas… No eres capaz de ello…-Dijo dándole en papel de color celeste. –Léelo… es el trabajo de Tails… En voz alta, por favor…

-Está bien…-Dijo mirando el papel. Temblaba… lo que dijo la mujer por poco lo derrumba.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-Preguntó la eriza rubia. Él asintió. –Toma.-

-Gracias, Miriam…-Sonic bebió un poco y empezó a leer.

" ** _Mi hermano mayor:_**

 ** _Él es mejor hermano del mundo. Siempre juega conmigo y siempre me ayuda con las tareas._**

 ** _¡Es el mejor héroe que existe! ¡Porque salva el mundo y no pide nada a cambio! ¡Solo pide que todo el mundo sea feliz!_**

 ** _Siempre sonríe, haga frío o haga calor._**

 ** _Es dulce, me compra osos para que los abrace y también me compra libros._**

 ** _Es generoso, cada vez que me gusta algo, me lo regala aunque tarde._**

 ** _Es muy, muy, muy inteligente y astuto, nadie le gana._**

 ** _Pero… Hace poco… me di cuenta de algo… Me oculta cosas…"_**

-…-Sonic se quedó de piedra. No sabía si continuar o parar.

" ** _Sonic trabaja… pero, me oculta el hecho de que trabaja porque sabe que no me gustan esos trabajos…_**

 ** _Primero, fue obrero. Llegaba tarde en la noche y según llegaba a su cama, se dormía._**

 ** _Luego, fue policía… Aquí fue cuando tuve miedo… Solo lo veía por las mañanas, y era cuando me llevaba a clases. Luego, en la tarde, me recogían Knux y Amy. Él decía que estaba salvando el mundo… y razón no le falta. Decía que ayudaba a las personas, pero… cada vez, estaba más flaco. Casi ni comía… y tampoco dormía. Todo… por mi culpa. Al principió pensaba que robaba o hacía daño a la gente, pero, él es mi héroe. El no haría daño a nadie._**

 ** _Después, sirvió al ejército… Me pasé casi un año sin verle. Tenía miedo de que muriese. Supe que estaba en el ejército porque, antes de irse, lo oí hablando con tía Sally._**

 ** _Luego, fue luchador. Volvía a casa con moratones. Su escusa era que tenía que ir a proteger a un presidente… Hice como que le creía._**

 ** _Y… ahora… no sé qué es… Solo lo veo una vez al mes y siempre tiene cara de muerto viviente… Oí a tía Sally, y por lo visto, solo se alimenta a base de zumos._**

 ** _Sonic me oculta eso… todo… por culpa de mi existencia. Si yo no existiera, él no tendría por qué enfermar así. Todo lo hace para darme de comer… para pagarme los estudios… para que yo sonría… pero… Yo no puedo sonreír sabiendo que por mi culpa… Sonic está a punto de morir… Tiene anemia… Tengo mucho miedo de perder al mejor hermano mayor del mundo… de perder a mi héroe… de perder a la única persona que me acogió cuando nadie me daba comida y un lugar en dónde vivir. Y aún, después de todo, cada vez que nos vemos, el siempre me regala algo y una sonrisa._**

 ** _Te quiero, hermano mayor. Pero… no quiero que mueras… Si mueres por mi culpa… nunca me lo perdonaré…"_**

-…-Sonic no pudo evitar llorar. La situación iba a acabar con él.

-Parecía que el trabajo era, en verdad, una carta dirigida a ti… Por eso, te la di.-Comentó la chica. –Mira… Tails es súper dotado, si quieres, podía terminar los estudios antes de tiempo y… Si se pusiera a trabajar, te ayudaría con el tema del dinero.-

-Pero, ¡quiero que tenga una infancia! ¡Quiero que sea feliz! ¡Que no pase lo que yo tuve que pasar…!-Continuó llorando.

-Cuando… tu madre falleció… Te sentías perdido, solo… pero nadie te ayudo. En cambio, cuando viste a Tails en el mismo estado…-

-Le ayudé… no podía dejarlo tirado para que sufriera lo mismo que sufrí yo…-

-Sonic… si no paras ese ritmo tan frenético de vida que tienes, Tails sufrirá lo mismo que sufriste tú… ¡Tienes anemia!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No puedo quedarme quieto y esperar que Tails se muera o le pase algo… el pobre ya tiene demasiado con el tema de la E.M…-

-…Sonic…-Lo llamó una voz inocente, era… Tails…

-Hey, pequeño… ¿No estabas con Knux?-Se agachó quedando a la altura del menor. El zorrito lo abrazó con fuerza.

-…-El rubio lloraba. -…No quiero que te vayas más… No quiero que me compres juguetes… ni libros… solo quiero que mi hermano siga vivo…-Continuó llorando.

-Tails… Lo siento tanto, Tails… perdóname… pero, lo hacía por tu bien…-

-¡No quiero estar en una escuela de superdotados! ¡No quiero tener una vida falsamente feliz a costa de tu salud!-Chilló. -¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Shh… ya pasó… no… no volveré a irme…-

-Me… ¿me lo prometes? *sniff*-

-Te lo prometo.-Lo abrazó con fuerza. La mujer se acercó.

-Tails, ¿quieres una manzana?-Preguntó enseñando dicha fruta. El zorrito levantó la manita y cogió la fruta.

-Gracias…-Agradeció.

-Peque, ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó el mayor. El rubio asintió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic… Podía sentir el latir (muy lento) del corazón de Sonic. Tails le acercó la manzana a la boca al cobalto.

-Come…-Pidió. El oji-esmeralda hizo caso y le pegó una mordida a la fruta verde. Se fueron del edificio encontrándose a Knux.

-Ahí estabas…-Dijo (ahora) calmado.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Knux. Hey, Tails, ¿A ti te apetece estudiar por internet?-

-¡Sí!-Sonrió.

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?-Preguntó el rojo. El pequeño se puso un dedo en los labios y casi al momento habló.

-¡Mecánica!-

-Pues, de momento no sabes ni ponerle las pilas a un mando…-

-¡Ya aprenderé! ¡Sonic me enseñará!-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Knux, ¿te vienes a mi casa?-

-No puedo, tengo que proteger la emerald.-

-Pues, hasta mañana.-Una vez llegaron a la casa, Sonic se llevó a Tails a la cocina. –Tails, ¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-Um… puré de patatas… me encanta cuando lo haces tú.-Sonrió. Una vez comieron, Tails alzó ambos bracitos para que Sonic lo cogiera.

-Aúpa, ¿quieres dormir?-

-Si…-Dijo restregándose los ojos con sus manitas.

-Pues vamos a dormir… si te soy sincero, yo también tengo sueño.-Lo acostó en aquella cama enorme que compartían. Le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos. Luego, él hizo lo mismo. –Así que… soy tu héroe.-

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre lo serás, mi querido hermano mayor!-

-…-Sonic sonrió al verlo tan entusiasmado.

-*bostezo kawaii* Tengo sueño…-Se abrazó al pecho del mayor. –Buenas noches, Sonic.-

-Dulces sueños, Tails.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los años pasaron, y todo empezó a ir a mejor. Conocieron a Chris y Tails había crecido y madurado bastante.

Sonic estaba tan cansado que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic llegó de sus vacaciones saltando de tejado en tejado. La ciudad estaba igual que antes de irse. Él notó cómo varios policías iban hacia el ayuntamiento. -¿Hump?-Decidió ir a ver lo que ocurría, y cuando llegó, todos los policías se estaban retirando. En la plaza del ayuntamiento se encontraba una criatura. Era de color celeste, parecía de agua. -¡Esto va a ser divertido!-Corrió a donde el monstruo se encontraba y saltó encima de él. Parecía que le hizo daño. El monstruo estiró sus brazos y se puso a girar como si fuera una peonza. -Je...-El cobalto esquivó el ataque. -¡Eres muy lento!-Le dijo saltando encima de él nuevamente. La criatura saltó a uno de los postes y estirando sus brazos intentó golpear a Sonic. Y este, cómo no, esquivaba todos los golpes. -¡Baja, cobarde!- La criatura bajó de los postes. Sonic volvió a golpearle haciendo que la criatura se volviese una masa de algo parecido al agua en el suelo. La masa huyó por las alcantarillas. -¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! ¿A dónde vas?- Le gritó viendo como el monstruo desaparecía. Pero alguien que observaba a Sonic solo dijo algo: "Tú no sabes nada, el es Chaos, el dios de la destrucción. ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!" Al día siguiente, Sonic quiso relajarse después de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Estaba acostado en una hamaca, al lado de la piscina de un hotel. Entonces, sintió a lo lejos el sonido de un motor al averiarse. -¿Hump?-Miró lo que era. El sonido provenía de un avión. Adivinen quién lo conducía. -¿¡Tails!? ¡Cuidado, te vas a estrellar!-Dicho y hecho, de golpe se oyó es ruido de de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. -Tails... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Preguntó. El zorro se había estrellado en Emerald Coast. El cobalto fue a por él. Al principio todo bien, hasta que al ver un looping se extrañó. -Esto no estaba antes... -¿Qué clase de obras hacen aquí?-Cayó en una plataforma de madera. Continuó su camino hasta que una orca comenzó a destrozar la plataforma con tal de dar al erizo. -¡¿Pero qué le dan a los animales de comer?! ¡No soy comida de orcas!-Una vez se libró de la orca Siguió buscando a su pequeño amigo. -¿¡Pero qué clase de destino turístico es este!? ¡¿Por qué hay tantas trampas y tantos robots?!-Miró a lo lejos y encontró al zorro. Corrió todo lo que pudo y comprobó el estado del menor. Solo estaba inconsciente. -Tails.-Lo llamó. El de pelaje rubio abrió los ojos. El cobalto se lo cargó a la espalda. Una vez llegaron de nuevo al hotel, Sonic lo bajó. El menor le dio las gracias.

-Hey, Sonic, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?-Le dijo con su típica sonrisa. El mayor asintió sonriendo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-Le comentó. -¿Pero que te ha pasado? Un piloto como tú no tiene accidentes como ese.-

-Estaba probando una nueva fuente de energía, pero todavía necesita unos retoques.-Dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de torpeza.

-¿Por qué no utilizas nuestro avión, el tornado?-Le preguntó mirándole.

-Gracias, pero una vez mejore el sistema para la fuente de energía, mi avión será más rápido que el tuyo.-

-¿Y cuál es esa fuente de energía?-Preguntó mirando como el zorro rebuscaba en sus colas.

-¡Ta chan!-Dijo enseñando una gema de color violeta.

-¡Es...! ¡Una Chaos Emerald!-Dijo sorprendido, aunque debería esperárselo, aquel zorrito parecía un imán de Emeralds.

-¡Sí! La encontré de casualidad durante uno de mis vuelos, tiene un poder ilimitado, ¿sabías? Ven conmigo al mi taller en Mystic Ruins, hay algo que te quiero enseñar, la mejor forma el yendo en tren, dado que a mi avión le entraron ganas de morirse. ¡Vamos!-Dijo entrando en el hotel. -Bueno, Sonic, ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?-

-Aburridas, lo único bueno es que habían cientos de fans mías pidiéndome que les untara crema.-Dijo a lo que Tails rodó los ojos golpeándole en el brazo. -Es broma. ¿Y tú que tal, bro?-

-No me puedo quejar, aunque me he aburrido bastante desde que te fuiste.-Le dijo entrando en el tren junto al mayor. Se puso a mirar a un niño pequeño.

-¿Ya pensando en niños?-

-Déjame, sabes que me gustan los niños pequeños.-

-Y a mí también me gustaban, hasta que tuve que cargar contigo el resto de mi vida.-Dijo sacándole la lengua. Tails solo hizo un puchero mirando por el cristal. -Es broma.-

-Estás demasiado bromista hoy.-

-Y tú muy serio.-Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

-¡Qué pesado! ¡Qué no soy un perro!-Dijo como un tomate, le daba vergüenza que Sonic lo tratase así. Sonic lo miró con detenimiento, verlo así de sonrojado... No sabía por qué eso le sacaba una sonrisa sincera. -Ya queda poco para llegar.-Le dijo el zorro ignorando por completo al erizo. Este, solo le acarició la mejilla al zorro mirando por la ventanilla. Le encantaba molestar a su pequeño hermano. Una vez llegaron, comenzaron a caminar. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Sonic?-

-¿"Madurar"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- Preguntó burlón.

-Se ve que nunca...-Dijo el rubio subiendo unas escaleras, sin saber que alguien les esperaba, ¿Cómo no? El cara huevo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
